


Clean

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, enema, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: A teenage Sherlock needs an enema.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock felt nervous as he stepped inside the doctor’s office. He’d been sick to his stomach for nearly two weeks. The fourteen-year-old had been unable to have a proper bowel movement and it was really starting to hurt. His normal doctor had ordered him to use two suppositories a day in hopes it would make him go.

Shortly after inserting it he would have to go but it was never enough. He still felt cramped and bloated. His mother thought it had gone on long enough and found a different doctor. Dr. Watson was the best around.

The poor boy was nervous as the nurse took his weight and his blood pressure. Sherlock didn’t even point out the fact her husband was cheating on her with the babysitter. He just wasn’t in the mood.

He sat down on the cold plastic chair and waited for the doctor. Mrs. Holmes had already warned him he might be getting an enema. His stomach rumbled at the idea. He’d had a few small ones in the past, but he guessed the doctor would use a bigger one.

Wouldn’t that hurt? After all, water wasn’t meant to go up there.

Sherlock jumped when he heard the door open. He looked up with nervous eyes. A young attractive doctor was standing there looking at him.

“Hi Sherlock,” he said. “Having some stomach trouble?” “

“Yes,” he answered as the doctor sat down.

“Your doctor already has you taking suppositories,” Dr. Watson said flipping through his paperwork. “You mother claims they aren’t working. So that’s going to be out today.”

“What are you going to do?” Sherlock asked letting the nervousness slip from him.

“Have you had an enema before?” Dr. Watson asked.

Sherlock felt his heart fall. He knew this was coming and he had accepted it. Slowly, he gave a small nod.

“Sorry kid,” he said. “But it has to be that. I promise you it won’t be that bad.”

Sherlock started to argue but then felt the gurgle in his stomach. He placed a hand to his stomach in hopes of helping the cramp.

“It’ll be over in less than ten minutes,” Dr. Watson promised. “And you’ll feel great afterward.”

Ten minutes sounded like too much time but if it would make him feel better perhaps it would be worth it. He gave another weak nod.

“Alright,” Dr. Watson said standing up. “I’ll get you a robe and I want you to undress. You just lie down on the table when you’re ready.”

Sherlock felt his hands shake as the doctor removed a robe from a drawer and sat it on the table. Sherlock quickly looked away from the offending objects.

Sherlock gave a nervous whimper as he felt hands gently spreading his butt cheeks. A cool finger pressed against his entrance.

“Deep breath Sherlock,” Dr. Watson said.

Sherlock took in a deep breath as he felt the finger slip into him. He let out the air as he tried to relax around the invading finger. The pressing digit didn’t hurt. It just felt wet and cold inside of him.

“Sorry,” the doctor said as he removed his finger. “I know it feels weird. You’re doing great.”

The teenager didn’t bother to try to speak. He just gave a little nod.

“Next comes the nozzle,” he said after a moment of silence. “It doesn’t go in far.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pillow as the nozzle slid into. It was just big enough to be uncomfortable but not painful.

“Good job,” the doctor’s voice reached his ears. “I’m going to start the water. If you need a break just ask. I really want you to take the whole bag before you let it out but if you really think you can’t take it just tell me.”

_Just get it over!_

Sherlock just wanted it to be over. Why was that man still talking?

_Oh god!_

The water was starting to flow into him. It felt sort of nice at first. Warm water was filling him up and helping his body relax. He let out a groan as his body sucked up all the water. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

After a few moments, he started to feel his first cramp. It started weakly and was barely noticeable. Then, it started turning into something more painful. He gasped and reached down to hold onto his tummy.

“Rub your stomach in circles,” the doctor explained. “You’re halfway there.”

Halfway? Oh! There was no way he was going to be able to take it all. He already felt incredibly full.

“I can’t!” Sherlock cried as a rather hard cramp hit him. “I need it out.”

“If you really need I can let you go to the bathroom,” Watson said. “But it will feel better if do it in one shot.”

Sherlock wanted the bathroom so bad, but he wanted to feel better. He let out a pain filled whimper as his stomach twisted up in knots.

“Almost there,” the doctor said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re doing well.”

His stomach began to rumble as his body struggled to accept the wave of water forcing its way inside his body. He kept rubbing his stomach in hopes it would make it better.  It took the edge off the discomfort but didn’t make it go away.

“All done,” Dr.  Watson said. “All of it is inside. I’m going to take the nozzle out and I need you to hold it.”

“How long?” Sherlock asked in a panicked voice.

“Just a moment,” he said carefully removing the nozzle.

It was hurting so badly. It felt like water was pushing into every part of his body.

“Do you want a bedpan, or can you make it to the bathroom?” Watson asked. “You can go when you want.”

“Bathroom,” Sherlock said quickly.

He wasn’t going in a bedpan. He carefully climbed down off the table. His guts clenched with every movement.

“The bathroom is just across the hall,” Dr. Watson explained. “Take your time. When you're done you can get dressed and go home.”

Sherlock nodded and raced out of the room and into the bathroom. His guts were on fire by the time he sat down on the toilet. A sigh of relief flew from his mouth as he felt his bowels empty.

Yes. It had hurt but it was worth it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, Sherlock’s trip to the doctor didn’t bring relief for very long. Within a week he was constipated again. At least that was what Mrs. Holmes thought. Young Sherlock was lying to her about how often he was using the toilet and she wasn’t on to him yet. After all, why would a child lie about how often they were using the toilet?

 

After nearly two weeks of her son crying about his stomach, she called the doctor again. Knowledge of the phone call made Sherlock’s heart jump with joy. That was what he wanted after all. He wanted Dr. Watson to give him another enema. The enema hadn’t been any fun but Dr. Watson doing it had been fun. The sight of that handsome older man turned him on. 

 

While his mother might not be on to him Dr. Watson was. He had been a doctor long enough to know when someone was putting him on. He knew the second he walked into the exam room that something wasn’t right. Sherlock was sitting on the table smiling at him. The last time he had seen him he’d been in serious pain and had shown it.

 

Something was clearly up. Perhaps the teenager had an enema fetish. It wasn’t unusual for people to try to use him to fulfill some kind of fantasy. Dr. Watson was a bit of naughty man and often enjoyed fulfilling their fantasies. He didn’t think of himself as a pedophile but something about the cute little boy drew him in. There couldn’t be any harm in giving the young one he wanted.

 

“Still having some trouble?” John asked looking through the boy's file. “Your mother says that you haven’t had a proper bowel movement in weeks.”

 

“I can’t at all,” Sherlock explained. 

 

“Did the enema help at all?” Dr. Watson asked. 

 

“Yes,” the boy said nodding. “For a bit.”

 

“Alright,” the doc said. “I’m going to give you another one. Then I’ll be prescribing some laxatives to help. You might have a life long issue. Has this been a problem before? I don’t see anything about it in your medical records.”

 

“Sometimes,” Sherlock said.

 

The teenager’s heart began to race. This good looking doctor was going to be touching him again. It was just what he wanted. 

 

“I’m afraid the enema we’re going to give you today will be rather big,” the doctor explained. “I don’t think we gave you enough water last time. I’m going to have to get permission from your mother to restrain you and explain this whole thing to her.”

 

That made Sherlock start to panic. Was this really the right thing to do? It had hurt bad enough the first time. He wasn’t sure he wanted more water pushed into him.

 

“Ok,” Sherlock said nodding.

 

Dr. Watson stood and left the room leaving the boy to wait. He had done this before with a patient. It had been so much fun to watch them struggle to take a large amount of water. Little Sherlock would have a rough time but he could handle it. 

 

Mrs. Hudson seemed a bit worried about having her son restrained but had signed the paperwork. John convinced her it was the best thing for Sherlock. He stopped off in the storage room to pick up the leather restraints that were rarely used. After telling a nurse he needed a strong two-quart enema mixed up he headed back to the examination room. 

 

Sherlock was shaking slightly as Dr. Watson walked into the room. His heart jumped as he watched the doctor snap the restraints to the side of the examination table. 

 

“Just undress from the waist down,” John said. “And we’ll get you set up.”

 

Sherlock rose to his feet and started undressing. His hands were starting to shake as he laid down on the table. Dr. Watson rolled him onto his side and snapped his wrist into the padded cuffs. His feet were next to locked in. The teenager gave a little wiggle and found that he couldn’t move. 

 

“You’ll feel better once this whole thing is over,” Dr. Watson was patting his shoulder. 

 

Sherlock jumped the slightest amount when he heard the door opening. 

 

“Here you are Dr. Watson,” a female voice said. 

  
John smiled as he rose the bag high in the air and put in on the hook. The teenager was trembling and they hadn’t even started. He picked up the bottle of lube and carefully added a large amount to the nozzle. 

 

“Just relax,” John said spreading the teenager’s ass cheeks. “I’m going to put the nozzle in.”

 

Sherlock let out a whimper as the nozzle was pushed into his tight hole. It was still just as uncomfortable as it was the first time. 

 

“I want you to tell me if it starts to become uncomfortable,” Dr. Watson explained. “Since you have to be retrained I’ll massage your stomach to make it easier.”

 

At least he had that good news. 

 

“I’m turning the water on,” John explained.

 

Sherlock let out a little surprised cry as the water started to fill him. Just like last time, it didn’t hurt at first. It just felt odd and unnatural as his insides were filled with liquid. 

 

“You’re doing great,” Dr. Watson said as he watched the water start to empty from the clear bag. 

 

It wasn’t long before Sherlock began to grumble and twist against his restraints. The water was starting to get uncomfortable. It felt like there was too much water and nowhere for it to go. The boy’s stomach was still fairly flat but the doctor was starting to see a little bulge just above his crotch. 

 

“How you doing?” the doctor asked. 

 

“Fine,” Sherlock said letting a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I feel really full and everything feels tight.”

 

“Almost halfway there,” Dr. Watson said. “You’re doing great.”

 

The doctor knew from experience that the pain would start once they hit the halfway mark. 

 

Sherlock’s eyes went wide at the thought. His belly already felt so full. He couldn’t take much more. He knew the cramps would start soon and it would really hurt. Little did he know that was his doctor’s favorite part. He didn’t really like to see people who really needed enemas suffer but he loved to see people with an enema fetish suffer. He knew sometimes that was what they wanted. 

 

As they passed the halfway mark Sherlock started to whimper in pain. It felt like someone was squeezing his insides and twisting them.

 

“Halfway there,” Dr. Watson said. “You’re doing amazing. I know it’s hard.”

 

Sherlock didn’t know what to do or think. He was the one that had made sure this happened. Was he crazy? Why did he want this? Was seeing Dr. Watson really worth the pain? He began to struggle against his bindings harder as his the water forced its way deep in his body. 

 

“Easy,” John said as he began to massage Sherlock’s stomach. 

 

Dr. Watson felt himself harden in his trousers as he saw Sherlock’s enlarged belly. His once flat stomach was expanding from the amount of water inside of his body. Sherlock’s fighting calmed down a bit as he rubbed his stomach in small circles. 

 

“Please,” Sherlock began to beg. “It’s too much.”

 

“I’ve given this treatment to lots of people,” Dr. Watson assured him. “You can handle this. Just think about how much better it’s going to make you feel.”

 

Tears filled Sherlock’s eyes as a hard cramp hit him. It felt like someone was punching him in the stomach. He couldn’t take it! It hurt too badly. It felt like his stomach was going to explode. He began to cry loudly and fight his restraints. Dr. Watson’s stomach massage was helping but not enough. 

 

Sherlock’s stomach was large and hard under his doctor’s fingers. Dr. Watson glanced up at the quickly emptying bag as he tried to give the boy a little relief. The teenager’s cries were intensifying as more water poured into him. It felt like he was in constant never ending pain. 

 

“All done,” John said as he watched the last bit of water empty from the bag.

 

“I need to get it out!” Sherlock cried as Dr. Watson removed the nozzle. 

 

“In just a moment,” John said taking his time unlocking the teen’s restraints. 

 

Sherlock needed the toilet! He needed to get that water out of him. He was going to die! 

 

“You did amazing,” the doctor said giving the child a robe to cover himself as he walked over to the bathroom.

 

Sherlock didn’t waste time slipping on the robe and rushing across the hall to the bathroom. As he let the water flow from his body he started to calm down. That been extremely painful but it was worth it. Dr. Watson had touched his stomach! It had been just what he wanted and he would make sure it would happen again. 

 

\--

 

Note: 2 quarts is a pretty standard size for an enema. It’s around 3 ounces shy of being the size of a 2-liter bottle of soda for reference. 


End file.
